You can't always get what you want
by Jessica12
Summary: You chose to ignore the glances between them, how she seemed to understand him in a way you had never been able to and how his eyes seem to shine when he was close to her." Karen's POV


Title: **You can't always get what you want (1/1)**

Author: Jessica¨

Pairing: Jim/Karen

Genre: Angst, POV

Raiting: PG

Spoilers: Season 3

Feedback: YES please...jrothenyahoo.se

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

Summary: Karen's POV. _You chose to ignore the glances between them, how she seemed to understand him in a way you had never been able to and how his eyes seem to shine when he was close to her. _

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first try at The Office fic so please be gentle.

Not beta read as I do not have a permanent beta reader.

English is not my first language so spelling/ grammar mistakes may occur.

* * *

You saw the way he looked at her.

He had mentioned her once before when he was drunk and sleeping it off on your couch.

But you had chosen to ignore that.

You were in love after all.

But then you came face to face with the woman he had talked about just once.

And you saw something there, between them.

It was something you couldn't put your finger on at first.

Just a way her eyes lit when he walked into the room and the way his arms seemed to fit so perfectly around her.

But you, the master of denial, chose to file it under friends and move on.

He loved you after all.

It was something you told yourself over and over again when doubt kept nagging on your weakening heart.

He had never once said it out load.

But that didn't mean it wasn't true.

You clung to small things.

The way he smiled at you.

The way his eyes lit up when he saw you.

The way he cared.

And you loved him.

He had come into your life in a time when you needed him the most.

Your life had become a pattern of familiar people and places.

Your life had always been a steady, straight road moving from point A to point B.

And you never faltered from that road.

You were drawn to him like a mot to a flame.

He became your centre and it scared you more than ever.

You were not ready to lose so much control.

But nothing could stop it from happening.

And as you fell you let go of the world you had known and embraced his world.

After all, you were in love and nothing else mattered.

So like a loyal dog you followed him back to where he started.

You thought things would change after that.

A part of you, the part that you kept hidden from the world, wanted the white picket fence and everything that came with that.

And you thought the move would be a step closer to that.

But a instead of a step forward it was like a two step backwards.

He stood in your kitchen one week after your move to Scranton and told you about the kiss between him and Pam and everything that surrounded that.

You stood there and you smiled, lied and said that it didn't matter at all.

He loved you and nothing else should matter.

As time moved its gentle hand you became a master of shutting your eyes for the truth.

You chose to ignore the glances between them, how she seemed to understand him in a way you had never been able to and how his eyes seem to shine when he was close to her.

It took you almost a week to work up the courage to ask him straight out that you had feared for so long.

When his answer was yes something inside of you detached and seemed to free fall inside of you.

So you fled.

He found you in the safety of your apartment that night and he invaded it.

You felt like such a fool.

He stood there and he pleaded with you to not let him go.

The need to hurt him was so powerful then that you struck out.

You came at him with raised fists and you slammed into him.

He let you be.

You screamed and you yelled, wanting to remove every part that still loved him.

Eventually your legs gave away and you fell to the floor.

You felt so pathetic then.

He knelt down beside you and wrapped his arms around you.

You wanted so badly to push him away from you.

You wanted to push him out of your life.

You had pride after all.

But when his hand touched your cheek you crumbled under the warmth and as the evening moved into night you lost the battle.

You woke that morning with his arms around you and you felt safe.

He had made you a promise that he would fight for the two of you and you had chosen to believe him.

A voice inside of your head where whispering that it was all a lie.

But you made the choice not to listen.

--


End file.
